Kai?
by White wolf spirit
Summary: Kai is found all blooded up and next to an unconscious body. I'm not good at summaries. please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 1: "Voltaire won't get me, he hasn't yet. I have to get rid of Black Dranzer" He slowly got up and looked at the time and his team-mates. As far as he could see, they were all asleep. Carefully, as not to wake them up, he crept out of the room and shut the door quietly.  
  
Ray had been listening to everything his team Captain had just said. He felt sorry for Kai; he had had such a bad past, which had led him to what he was now. An emotionless, cold-hearted teen. No one knew his age but his G-father. After a few seconds of decision, he followed the disturbed boy out of the room.  
  
Kai wandered about a bit with Ray secretly in tow. "Where is he going?" Ray thought to himself. Finally, Kai stopped. He just stared at the stars, as it was about 2am.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must have failed you. I tried mother, I really did you know." Ray could see a single tear trickle down his cheek. Instantly Ray felt sorry for the slate haired boy. He stepped out from his hiding place and very quietly turned to go. "It's OK Ray, I don't mind you being here" Kai was still facing the stars, away from Ray.  
  
"Kai?" He had never seen Kai in such a subdued state. He now seemed slightly more human than he had in the past. "I came to see how you were." For 4 nights Kai hadn't eaten or slept, when he wanted, he looked just like any other time, but tonight, his defences were let down and his face was gaunt. He had become thinner, and his shoulders sagged with the exhausting effort to stay awake. His eyes looked haunted, sad.  
  
"He's coming" Is all Kai said, and then he turned his attention back to the stars. After a moment or two, Ray spoke up, "Kai, you should really eat something, and for God's sake have a good nights sleep." An amused smile took the place of Kai's expressionless features.  
  
"Oh Ray, so naïve, don't you understand? I can't" Regret showed on his face." It has nothing to do with you, so if you'll excuse me" with that he stalked off. Ray was left standing there and feeling confused.  
  
After about 10mins, Ray realised his surroundings and went back to the hotel in search of the boy who had just abandoned him.  
  
As Ray went to search the room at about 5am, Max woke up " What are you doing up?" He looked around trying to se the clock. He finally found it and stared at Ray. "It's only 5in the morning, are you crazy?" "Ssssssshhhh" Ray whispered at him. "I came to find Kai, and you'll wake Tyson and the Chief." Now whispering now, Max replied, "I haven't seen Kai, but I saw the condition he's in. I'm worried about him."  
  
None of the group saw Kai at breakfast. Even Tyson was getting worried, well sort of. "Where I Mr. Sourpuss anyway? I haven't seen him all day." Tyson managed to say this quickly as not to miss much food. Kenny stood up. "I think this has gone on far enough, let's go find him" at the end of the Chief's sentence a loud shout was heard out side.  
  
All the tem ran to see who it was. As they got out side, they saw an unconscious body; it was at least five times the size of any of the team. The boy was all bloodied and completely beaten up with what seemed incredible force. Beside the fallen body, Kai stood there panting. He was also blooded up quite a bit. His shirt was ripped. He turned his attention to the team.  
  
"Kai, what happened?" Tyson shouted. Kai started to drag himself away. Tyson ran up to him. "Kai, stop, your hurt. You gotta' tell us what happened then REST!" Completely ignoring him, Kai walked on. "Hey come back here" Tyson ran in front of Kai blocking his way. After Kai had considered what to do, he raised his fist and punched Tyson in the face, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Ray and Max ran up to Kai grabbing an arm each. Without complaining they took him back to the hotel, dragging Tyson behind.  
  
At the hotel, they made their way up the stairs to the dark suite to lock Kai in his room. They shoved him in and locked the door. As they were trying to revive Tyson in their suite, Kai stood leaning on the doorframe. "You won't revive him that way, I punched him one pretty hard." The whole gang turned around in shock to see Kai there, with his usual expressionless face.  
  
"FOOD" Kai shouted suddenly, Tyson awoke really fast, stood up and ran at Kai, who still stood looking really relaxed. "YOU, YOU [Insert word here]" Tyson shouted while doing a full force slam at Kai, who dodged it easily and elegantly. It went on like this until Kai got bored and punched him yet again, sending Tyson into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"What was with the guy unconscious on the floor?" Ray, realising that they couldn't keep Kai contained or restrained, tried to get answers out of him. "An old friend" was that came from Kai's lips. "If that's what you do to friends, then I'd hate to see what you do to enemies." Max piped up. "Come on, please tell who it was, pleasepleaepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease." Max had obviously been in the Pixie dust again.  
  
Max had started to annoy Kai by continuously jumping on the bed while shouting please over and over again. Kai just walked out on them, just like on Ray.  
  
Please review, it's my first fic so go easy on me, I need ideas for the next chapter 


	2. what's going on?

Max continued to jump on the bed for some time, while Ray ran after Kai in search of some answers. He found Kai walking into the woods that was conveniently placed next to the hotel they where staying in. Something about where Kai was going drew Ray to follow.  
  
Deeper into the forest, Ray saw Kai look about him, then, he called a name softly. "Ayla, it's safe, only Ray and me here" Ray took a step back in surprise. He had taken such care as to make sure Kai did not see him yet he still knew somehow that he was there. "Come out, both of you".  
  
Slowly, a large grey wolf came out towards Kai, at this point, Ray decided that he would make himself known. A set of crimson and a set of blue eyes were watching his every move. Unsure, he made his way to Kai. "Well, finally" the wolf growled rolling it' eyes. "I'm Ayla" with that, she somehow changed into a very wild and pretty looking teen. "Nice to meet you, cat boy"  
  
Ray did not like this wolf-girl one little bit. His eyes flashed going cat like in an instant. At that time, Kai chose the moment to step in between them. "Stop it" He growled louder than the other two. "I said STOP"  
  
"Ray if I knew you were going to fight, I wouldn't have allowed you to come. Both of you, apologise to each other now" Kai said this a voice that commanded respect. They each murmured sorry to the other then looked at the now suddenly interesting ground. "Good, now, this is Ray, part of the BladeBreakers team, which I captain for the present time being. This is Ayla, a morpher of one type, the Wolf. I can also morph any morph, but choose not to. Why, is none of your business. Ray, I allowed you to come because, like me, you are a born morpher. Your morph is obviously the Tiger. I will be your teacher, as well as Ayla here."  
  
Kai took a step back morphing all the while into the shape of a white wolf. "All you have to do is concentrate on what you really are" Ayla then transformed into the grey wolf he had seen her as earlier. It looked so simple, but Ray tried, and found no changes to his body.  
  
"Ray?" Kenny voice sounded surprised. "AAAAHHHHHH! Why are there wolves there trying to attack you Ray?" With one look at Ray, Kai and Ayla scampered off deeper into the woods. A voice rang in Ray's head. "Ray, meet me in the same place in the woods, at, say.. 7pm. OK?" Ray agreed in his head, making sure that he didn't say it out loud.  
  
Kenny was shivering from the fright of seeing two wolves that could have easily ripped them apart with no effort what so ever. Max had just turned up and was wondering what the problem with Kenny was, who was gibbering nothing but "There. were.great.big.wolves" "Chief, they weren't going to attack us, and they were just big dogs."  
  
Tyson turned up last, still groggy from sleep. Yawning loudly he asked "Waz up wiv you guys? You look like you've seen a couple of wolves that could have easily ripped you apart with no effort what so ever!" Kenny ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar and shouted "I have you moron, I HAVE!" Tyson backed away, with a worried look on his face. "OK Chief, I believe ya, really I do" Ray turned around after watching the two for some time. He started to walk in the general direction of the hotel, then he shouted "Hey, you guys, let's just get back to hotel before any more dogs come." "WOLVES" came the sullen reply from Kenny.  
  
Back at the hotel, they looked around for Kai, all apart from Ray that is. He was waiting for the time to reach 7pm. "None of us can find him, Ray." Tyson said, "For once I think I'm worried about Mr. Sourpuss not being here. know where he is?" Ray rolled his eye and said "I tried to tell you that he wasn't here earlier, so he won't be here now" seeing the time, 6:50pm he tried to finish off with "Look, I gotta meet someone now, so, don't let Max near the sugary stuff, and Kenny's in charge. So.I guess that it's Bye" With that, Ray just walked out to find Kai.  
  
When the time came to 6:57pm, Ray was already waiting for Kai. To his left, a grey wolf appeared. "Kai?" he asked it. It shook it's had then rolled it's eyes. A white wolf, the size of a horse appeared next to Ray' side. [I would have thought that seeing her once would made an impression on your brain, obviously, I was wrong] The white wolf spoke through his mind. Kai stepped back and morphed to his original form, as did Ayla.  
  
"Practised at all?" Ayla asked. Her blue eyes looking wild, and her brown hair quite a mess. "Obviously not. It won't take too long to get the hang of it" Instead of the edgy voice Ray had heard earlier, she had a soft, relaxing voice.  
  
Stepping back a bit, Ray closed his eyes and concentrated on letting his will go. His forearms were the first to change, growing longer, white and black striped hair, and becoming more muscular. Realising the change that had occurred, Ray freaked and morphed back to his usual self.  
  
What do you think? I need reviews and ideas please. 


	3. The morphers

"Hey, you were doing really good" Ayla said, this was a surprise to Ray as usually Ayla just sneered towards him. "I.I.I.couldn't do it" He finished lamely. He was embarrassed. "It' OK Ray." A voice said from behind him. "It took Ayla some time to master it aswell"  
  
At that point A small fox tumbled into view. "Russet. You shouldn't be here" Kai snarled. The boy called Russet morphed back to the boy he was meant to be. He was quite short with green hair, and dressed in white. His eyes darted about, seeming very nervous. "I know, but I saw the new one" He apologised. "Well, what is he?" Ray stepped forward, into Russet's view. "I'm a tiger, so you better watch out!" "HA! I doubt you even know how to morph yet, little kitten"  
  
With that, Ray concentrated on what the other form was, closed his eyes and ignored the changes he felt. Where Ray was a minute ago, a muscular black and white tiger now stood. A powerful urge to pounce on Russet ran through his body, but Kai stood in the way jut in time. "Don't" he growled at me and I backed down straight away. He turned to Russet and growled "Well done you stupid git. Next time I won't stop him." With that, he turned his back to the boy and faced Ayla.  
  
Her eyes glazed over for a minute, but when she was brought into the world again, she nodded at Kai and stepped into the tree line beside Ray. She morphed into the slightly smaller wolf, and trotted in front of Ray and sat on her haunches as if waiting for him to do something.  
  
[Well?] She asked the huge, muscular tiger. [Are we gonna fight or what's happenin'?] As much as a tiger can, Ray looked thoroughly confused. [And why would I do that, may I ask, I don't want to fight you] The wolf looked disgusted. She growled [You.are.a.chicken] She thought between growls.  
  
Suddenly Ayla dodged as Ray pounced on her. He made a low growl in his throat. He opened his jaws wide and roared a battle cry at Ayla, who responded by howling.  
  
Russet was watching intently as they fought, while Kai was leaning against a tree with his head slightly bowed and his eyes closed. [If I didn't know better, Kai, I'd say you were asleep] Russet thought at the leader without looking up from the match. [Just watch] was all he replied.  
  
Ayla jumped on Ray's back while the tiger shook himself to free him from his capture. The wolf yelped slightly but bit on the striped back and refused to let go.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge white wolf bounded into the fight and separated them with ease. The smaller wolf and tiger glared at each other while the larger wolf stood in the way. Its growl brought the glaring beasts back down to Earth. They sat down watching Kai with interest. [Why'd you stop the fight?] Ayla asked looking thoroughly irritated with the other wolf.  
  
Kai growled once again and faced Ray while morphing back. [Already, you have spent one hour here with us; Tyson will wonder where you are. Morph back] in his voice was a finality that no one would dare argue with.  
  
Slowly, Ray closed his eyes tight and tried to ignore the changes of his body transforming. Within minutes, the usual Ray was standing there. With ease, the leader and girl changed back to their original forms.  
  
"You did well." Kai told Ray. "Tomorrow, same time and place. We will assess you're strength and control" With that, Ayla and Russet left, leaving Kai to lead the way back to the hotel.  
  
Back at the hotel, Ray entered, with Kai not far behind. "Ray, where'd ya go, an' HE" Tyson pointed to Kai as he said this "Still hasn't told us why he beat that guy up" "Well, I just went to town, and I found a friend there." Max started jumping up and down while singing, Baa Baa Black Sheep.  
  
Kai sneered at the other team members. "There is no reason for you to know why I beat that guy up. So give it a rest." With that he left. 


	4. Kia? who's that?

As Ray and the gang decided to go to town, they had a hard job of making Kai come. First, they told Max to go bug him. Max ran up to Kai and jumped on his back screaming you have to come at the top of his voice. This resulted in Max being picked up and thrown with great force into the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
The next for the job was a reluctant Kenny. He approached Kai in full view and asked politely. When this didn't work, he started on about how good it would be to join them, and what a good time they would al have together. Kai just locked him in the cupboard and threw the key away. He then walked into his room where Tyson badgered him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? GET OUT NOW!" There was a very loud crash, and loads of thuds as Kai chased Tyson around a fallen cabinet, which no one knew how had got there. It went on like this until there was the loudest crash of all, and Tyson flew from the room, hitting the wall like Max, and blacking out, for the third time.  
  
Two that had tried and got knocked out, and one that had been locked in the cupboard. Not bad, Ray thought, with that power at his fingertips, he could have done worse than mad the guys black out. Well, its up to me now.  
  
Ray was quite worried at what Kai may do to him, but realised that he was the closest to Kai, they had a sort of mutual respect for each other.  
  
As Ray neared Kai's room, he heard a group of voices. It was Kai, and Ayla. No wait He thought, it was someone else. Who could it be? It was definitely a girl. As he drew closer, he listened in to the conversation. "They've already done it once" was Kai's voice. "Kai? Why didn't you tell me? If they've already attacked you once, they will send more men then we can cope with." "Kia" "Yes Kai?" "Shush" A low growl came from the room.  
  
Ray knocked on the door, wondering who this Kia person was. The door opened a jar, and Kai's familiar face popped out. "Hmmm?" Kai asked. His glare was familiar, but was still enough to make anyone nervous.  
  
"Well, I came to convince you that you should go to town with us I'm their last hope, so I guess they're sort of depending on me to make you come." Kai looked thoughtful for a minute, then answered "OK, but only because you would be harder to hurt than the rest" He closed the door and opened it a minute later. "Lets go"  
  
Once Kai had unlocked the cupboard and everyone was revived, they all set out to go shopping. They started to walk, but about half way through the short journey, Ray felt a pair of eyes on the group. He looked at the other to see if they had noticed anything, and found they had not.  
  
"We could go to the Hobby shop first." Max suggested. "No way, Max, lets eat!" Was Tyson's reply. Ray had wanted to go to the kitten shop. "What about the pet shop?" He asked. "I know, let go to the computer shop!" At this every one groaned, that is apart from Kai who was wondering at the back of the group thinking.  
  
Everyone one was arguing when 3 men in black suits approached the group. "Kai" One of them spoke up. "You are to come with us". Kai didn't even look up. He just continued to walk. "Kai, what's with that guy?" Max asked. "What does he want?" Tyson added.  
  
The 3 men walked up to Kai, took him by the shoulder and turned him around to face them. Kai had started growl. One of the men grabbed Ray, and another grabbed Max, leaving the last man free to take the bluenette boy.  
  
Kenny gibbered in panic and Tyson kept shouting the team mates names.  
  
What do you think? Please read and review. I hope I'm updating fast enough for you! 


	5. The second gang

Kai considered what to do. 2 of his team mates had been caught by his Grandfather's underlings. They new he could morph, which is why they took Ray and Max, to make sure he wouldn't morph and kill them all. "Ray, can you do it?" Kai growled through gritted teeth. "K" was Ray's eager reply. With that, the 2 started the process of morphing all over again.  
  
For the third time, Ray tried to ignore the funny sensation that overcame him once more. A powerful tiger stood beside a sleek, white wolf. "Hold it," A voice sounded from behind the 2 morphers. The guy still holding Max had a knife at the blonde boy's throat. Just then, a fox, a small grey wolf, a large Black Panther, and a very large white wolf that looked just like Kai pounced on the guy's back.  
  
"Kai, I told you so." The very large wolf stood next to Kai. They were like twins. "Kia, shut up. I know you did. So go get Russet, Shina and Ayla. I'll get Ray, then he and I will fight them." He bounded off over to Ray, while Kia went off to the rest.  
  
[Ray, let's go] The tiger and wolf matched pace as they charged towards the offenders. The 3 guys turned to run, but went sent face first to the ground as 2 heavy weights knocked them to the dirty ground.  
  
Ray and Kai left no mercy as they ripped the attackers to shreds, leaving no more than lumps of flesh in a pile of blood. Blood dripped around the 2 muzzles as they turned to face each other.  
  
Breathing heavily, Ray was the first to morph back to his old self. Even though he had committed a crime, he looked extremely proud of himself. Shina, a tall teen who had short blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes to match her trousers, approached Ray and patted him on the shoulder. "Not bad for a rookie. You did well, kid" She congratulated. She was obviously the Black Panther he thought.  
  
Kai slowly morphed back to his human side and looked at both his teams. One was looking pleased, and the other quite shocked to see their leader and friend turn into wild animals. The only one who hadn't changed back by now was the large white wolf (not Kai).  
  
"Kia.thanks. I needed the gang this time." Kai told it. The wolf looked worried. "They'll come back with more you know." She replied. Kai laughed. Kia could get on his nerves, but he was grateful. "Is that the real Kai?" Kenny asked, amazed that his leader could actually laugh. "My god, you. are . not, a robot, but a wolf thingy" Tyson added.  
  
Max just stood there staring. "Listen up you lot." Kai shouted to get everyone's attention. "I'll introduce you all, then we go our separate ways." "But Kai, if you go with them, what about the tournament in 4 days time?" This was the first time Tyson sounded smart in any time in his life. No one answered.  
  
Good? Max: remember to review, please please please pleasepleasepleaseplzplz Kai: Max!!! *death glare* Max: sorry! 


	6. Who's who?

Everyone turned their eyes to Kai who stood with his eyes half closed. He didn't reply. Why should he? He didn't have to explain everything.  
  
Kai then looked at the 2 groups and started to introduce them. "That's Ray, part of the BladeBreakers team, he has the morph of the tiger, and his bit- beat is Driger, a tiger too." Ray mailed and waved to the other group. "That's Tyson. He is a loud annoying pig with the bit-beast Dragoon, the dragon, but no morph." Tyson glared at the older boy who had insulted him, everyone else laughed. "That's Max, the hyper happy freak, his bit-beast is Draciel, the turtle and, again, has no morph." "HYPER? I AM SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT HYPER!" With that, everyone, including Kai laughed. "That Kenny, no beat, no morph, but a computer as a girlfriend." Dizzi growled and Kenny blushed.  
  
"Well that the team I captain, and this I my other team. This is Ayla. She can only morph the grey wolf. Show them." Kai ordered her. Ayla morphed to a wolf and back in the space of 5 seconds. "This is Russet. He ha a fox bit- beat called Articanine. He can also morph the fox." Russet launched his red bey blade smoothly and called a green Articanine out. He then morphed a fox to show the resemblance. When he morphed back, his blade found his hand he pocketed it. "This is Shina. The Black Panther you saw earlier. Her bit- beat is a leopard though. It is called Primeval Beast. Last, but the opposite of least, is Kia. She can morph anything and her bit-beast is an ice phoenix, called Dronzer. Her beast is related to Dranzer, and I to Kia. I can also morph anything.  
  
The 2 teams stood in silence as their captain allowed them to take the information in.  
  
"We should get back to the woods now Kai." Russet suggested. "Yeah Kai, we should really go home now." Tyson agreed. "Go then." Was all Kai said. So the teams went their separate ways, leaving their captain to tare at the star once more.  
  
The 2 team worried about Kai, not sure where he was or what he was doing. They also thought about the upcoming tournament. Would Kai go back to the BladeBreakers or what?  
  
wws: sorry its so short, but I can't think of what to do next. Tyson: Kill Kai! wws: In your dreams Tyson: fine then *falls asleep* Kai: Please review, I don't wanna die! 


	7. Starring at the stars

White wolf spirit: well, it's FINALLY over! Yay! I handed in my project today, no more work cause it half term. Yes! Kai: It wasn't that bad you know White wolf spirit: what do you know? You sat around the whole time Kai: yeah.well.*DEATH GLARE* White wolf spirit: *DEATH GLARES BACK* Kai: get on wif da story White wolf spirit: k. Ray will you do what you do best? Ray: Sure! White wolf spirit don't own nofing but Kain, Shina, Russet, Kia and Ayla.  
  
Kai stood in the early hours of the morning where his friends and family had left him. He was deep in thought, and had been all night.  
  
A faint rustle was heard behind him. As he realised who it was, he called out to the approaching figure in the distance, "What do you want Kain?" His voice had a nasty edge to it, which obviously stated he didn't want to see Kain.  
  
There was silence as Kain considered what to reply. Finally he replied with "I'm here to see where your loyalties lye and which team you are going to return to. So. what's your answer?" More silence met Kain's question. Kai had had enough and had decided what his next move was to be. It saddened him to think it would come down to this, but really it was for the best.  
  
Kai turned to face Kain, who was watching the stars in a familiar way. "To the stars, Kain, to the stars." With his final message delivered, Kai walked away, leaving Kain to contemplate what the meaning of Kai's statement was.  
  
Where Kai's legs took his next was to his favourite on the roof. Yet again, he stood there watching the stars. Sometime late, he decided it was time to put his plan into action. So, sensing that the sun would rise soon, he jumped off the roof to 'fall' the 4-story building. As if it was nothing, Kai landed on his feet, with his knees slightly bent from the impact.  
  
A pair of golden cat like eyes were watching him all the time. Searching, waiting.  
  
Wws: sorry it so short, but I cant think straight at the moment Kai: You never think straight! Ray: leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you Kai: apart from making me jump from a roof! Wws: I'll do what I want, I'm the author. Ray: Yea, she's right. 


	8. Shina

"Hey guys, I'm sorta worried 'bout Kai. I know that he always stays away and everything, but still, this is too late. Hey, you guys, what if he's gone back to the other team? What then? What." "Kia, shut the hell up! I don't want to hear your pointless ramblings any more."  
  
Shina had been watching the rest with interest, they had been going like this for about half an hour, and still, the topic was Kai' return.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Shina slowly got up, dusted herself off and exited from the warehouse the guys where crashing at. It was slightly chilly out, Shina thought as he wrapped her arms around herself to protect her body from the cold.  
  
Shina, like Kai, preferred to be solitary and alone. Many a night, she had found herself starring at the stars. She had learnt many things from Kai, and saw him as an older brother. He also saw Shina as a younger sister.  
  
"Oh Kai" Shina whispered into the wind. She decided to see if Kai had gone back to the other team yet. She thought it was inevitable. They cared more, or at least expressed their care more. Kai mut be torn between us, Shina thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kai, what are these things you've given us?" Kia asked. "They are bit chips. They contain your own bit beasts. Look after them, and they will look after you."  
  
Kia ran up to Kai and hugged him.  
  
"Remember, we are family now"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kai rarely spoke, but when he did, they were valuable advice words that would always come in handy some time or another.  
  
Kai wouldn't jut leave the group now.would he? Shina hook her blonde head in order for her to clear her head of these paranoid thoughts. Kai would come back. He would rather leave than go back to the blade breaker.right?  
  
"Gggggggrrrrrrr" She threatened to herself. "Just shut up, and it will be okay." It wasn't often he did that. It was like being inane.  
  
It was now just gone sunrise. No sign of Kai, but he had to check the blade breakers just in case.  
  
Back at the hotel  
  
Ray had been lying in bed all night thinking about where Kai was at this time. Kai was a friend, and the captain of the blade breaker. He would come back.right? Ray shook his head. I'll just write a note for the rest of the guys, then I think that I'll go for a walk.  
  
He scribbled a quick note and left the hotel with his worried thoughts.  
  
He walked for some time 'till he recognised a solitary figure. "Kai?!" The figure looked up to reveal the face of Shina.  
  
He looked surprised to see Ray here, but then looked guilt, she had done the same thing.  
  
"Shina, you OK?" Her face was frowned with deep thought. At the mention of her name, he looked up , smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Ray. I didn't think anyone else would be here." "You know, neither did I. I thought I would be alone with my thought and rambling."  
  
With that, Shina broke into her first laugh in what seemed ages. It felt good, and it was someone who understood that had made her laugh. 


	9. Kai's gone

"Hey guys, I'm sorta worried 'bout Kai. I know that he always stays away and everything, but still, this is too late. Hey, you guys, what if he's gone back to the other team? What then? What." "Kia, shut the hell up! I don't want to hear your pointless ramblings any more."  
  
Shina had been watching the rest with interest, they had been going like this for about half an hour, and still, the topic was Kai' return.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Shina slowly got up, dusted herself off and exited from the warehouse the guys where crashing at. It was slightly chilly out, Shina thought as he wrapped her arms around herself to protect her body from the cold.  
  
Shina, like Kai, preferred to be solitary and alone. Many a night, she had found herself starring at the stars. She had learnt many things from Kai, and saw him as an older brother. He also saw Shina as a younger sister.  
  
"Oh Kai" Shina whispered into the wind. She decided to see if Kai had gone back to the other team yet. She thought it was inevitable. They cared more, or at least expressed their care more. Kai must be torn between us, Shina thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kai, what are these things you've given us?" Kia asked. "They are bit chips. They contain your own bit beasts. Look after them, and they will look after you."  
  
Kia ran up to Kai and hugged him.  
  
"Remember, we are family now"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kai rarely spoke, but when he did, they were valuable advice words that would always come in handy some time or another.  
  
Kai wouldn't jut leave the group now.would he? Shina hook her blonde head in order for her to clear her head of these paranoid thoughts. Kai would come back. He would rather leave than go back to the blade breaker.right?  
  
"Gggggggrrrrrrr" She threatened to herself. "Just shut up, and it will be okay." It wasn't often he did that. It was like being inane.  
  
It was now just gone sunrise. No sign of Kai, but he had to check the blade breakers just in case.  
  
Back at the hotel  
  
Ray had been lying in bed all night thinking about where Kai was at this time. Kai was a friend, and the captain of the blade breaker. He would come back.right? Ray shook his head. I'll just write a note for the rest of the guys, then I think that I'll go for a walk.  
  
He scribbled a quick note and left the hotel with his worried thoughts.  
  
He walked for some time 'till he recognised a solitary figure. "Kai?!" The figure looked up to reveal the face of Shina.  
  
He looked surprised to see Ray here, but then looked guilt, she had done the same thing.  
  
"Shina, you OK?" Her face was frowned with deep thought. At the mention of her name, he looked up , smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Ray. I didn't think anyone else would be here." "You know, neither did I. I thought I would be alone with my thought and rambling."  
  
With that, Shina broke into her first laugh in what seemed ages. It felt good, and it was someone who understood that had made her laugh.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I didn't mean to just abandon them. They were just to much to cope with. [Kai] I heard Kia call with her mind. I blocked and continued along my way on the mountain trail. I had made sure no one had seen me. Least of all Kain.  
  
The last waking thought I had was if I was really guilty for the trouble I caused them. With that, I felt a whack on my head and immediately blackness surrounded me.  
  
End POV  
  
The 2 teams had met up at the hotel the Blade Breakers were staying at. "Hey guys, you seen Kai? He wasn't here last night." The last 2 to come in were Shina and a distressed looking Kia. "Hey, what happened to you?" Tyson, being as arrogant as he was asked up front. (A/N: soz Tyson fans but he aint the best.Kai is!) Kia's eyes flickered to him before she started to cry.  
  
Tyson looked completely shocked. "Did I." He didn't finish because Russet had started to explain why Kia was in such a state.  
  
"When Kai and Kia were born, they had a link that couldn't be separated thanks to the experiments that they had been put through. They had grown up together, but as Kai was put through training, he was taught to block her out. They never saw each other, and when they did, Kai refused to register that she actually existed. The only thing that kept her going was the mind link they both shared. No matter where one was, the other knew. Kia kept her link, and was left alone, but Kai was beaten worse then ever, and had more experiments placed on him. One of the experiments allowed him to become more powerful, but failed. The more he was beaten, the more he would draw back into darkness. O far, Kai has never come out."  
  
The others had been listening to the story with interest. "But what about Kia?" "I was just getting to that. Yesterday night, Kia had tried to call to Kai with her mind, but she couldn't feel his presence, then he was gone altogether, if you've ever experienced the link, then getting it destroyed is like ripping a large gaping whole in your spirit. What Kai ha done has nearly destroyed Kia, there is no excuse for what he has done."  
  
The 2 teams looked at the angry expression on his face. He was usually so passive. Tyson looked shocked, as did Shina. Ray looked sad, Max his usual hyper self, Kia was even more distressed than before, and Ayla looked like she was mind speaking to someone.  
  
Ayla suddenly giggled and everyone turned to look at her.  
  
Wws: sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I'm writing another story. Kai: for the love of god don't read it!!!!! Wws: shut up Kai! It' called. Kai lalalalalalala don't listen Wws: fine then check out my profile then Kai: *growl* Wws: Bye Kai! *Kicks Kai to Hong Kong* Kai: wwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeee Wws: please review!!!! 


	10. Kain

Ayla giggled but stopped as she realised everyone was looking at her as if she had killed someone. She sighed, defeated before she even started. Explaining wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"I was talking to Kain" She said in a little voice. The Bladebreakers had no idea of who Kain was, let alone what he had done. Shina was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, like Kai. Kia was too busy crying to care about what was being said. Russet just exploded.  
  
"Kai' run away, leaving us all betrayed, rendering Kia apart, and you're talking to KAIN? Of all the people to talk to, you talk TO KAIN? ARE YOU INSANE? HE'S WORSE THAN KAI HIMSELF!" His voice took on a deadly sweet tone, too sweet. "Tell ya what Ayla, Go home, out of my sight. I will speak to you later about your behaviour. I don't have the time to deal with wretches like you.Noe go before I kill you"  
  
Ayla looked shocked. As reality sunk in, she allowed tears to leek down her face. She morphed her wolf and loped off to the woods.  
  
"Dude, wasn't that a bit hard?" Ray asked, he seemed a little angry.  
  
"Shut up newby. You have no place to criticise. You don't belong, you never did, and never will. Why don't you return to your nilons (none morphers) and forget about us?" Ray looked taken aback. Was that why he didn't want Him and Ayla fighting the other night? He became angry, and concentrated on the tiger he had morphed times before. The changes started immediately. Russet looked shocked, but recovered instantly.  
  
Russet also decided to morph. He became red, and the changes started. The Bladebreakers just stared in horror a their friend and his enemy became wild animals.  
  
The two started to circle each other. Ray was by far the bigger, but Russet was the more experienced of the two. Despite their initial shock, the Bladebreakers plus Kia and Shina cheered Ray on. It was obvious that the morphing team didn't like the little red fox.  
  
Just as they were about to lunge at each other, a black beyblade spun in between them. Everyone looked up. Russet growled at the figure that had launched the blade. He morphed back in record time.  
  
"Kain" He growled. No one needed to see Kain now, he thought. The traitor. "What are you doing here? No one likes a traitor."  
  
"So insulted rat boy. Who's the powerful tiger?" He turned to Ray, who morphed back to his usual form once again. "You're not bad kid, not bad. Better then rat boy here" Ray smiled with pride while Russet growled even more.  
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit Kain, light side." Kain regarded him carefully.  
  
"Watch what you say weasel. Jut because Kai's the dark side, doesn't make me the light side, you of all people should know that" He eyes flashed deep shade of crimson, just like Kai's. Everyone now looked confused, all apart from Kain and Russet that is. "What? You haven't told them? Shame on you rat boy" He laughed. Hi laugh was exactly liked Kai's.  
  
"They don't need to know. Okay with you, oh revered leader?" Russet mocked.  
  
"Actually it isn't, they have every right to know what Kai and I are, after all, you knew when you weren't supposed to. Why shouldn't they?" Kain replied jut as mockingly. 


	11. explaination

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, KAI WOULD BR MINE AND MINE ALONE :)  
  
SO sorry people for not updating sooner, I've had so many things to do, and I've been trying to get a nasty virus off the PC. It totally suked. I'll try to update more often, but I cant promise anything. Anyway, On wiv da fic :)  
  
Russet looked taken aback at first, then slowly relaxed back to his usual self. He sighed wistfully. Looking at Kain, he addressed the rest of the group.  
  
"The abbey. That's where this little story starts. Way back to when Cain and Kai were only about five years old. They were the newbys. I was by then already near the top of the working groups. You see, there were groups for the levels of expertise. I had been going there since I was born, and was only three at the time.  
  
"I was intrigued by these two. They were quiet and they looked intimidating. Though really, they were just five, they appeared to be older. There were rumours that Cain and Kai were Voltaire's grandsons them selves, but I didn't believe it." Russet stopped and turned expectantly to his rival.  
  
"Well." Cain began, "I watched the people carefully. It appeared that they weren't allowed to see us or say hello. When I was younger, I used to be the more 'goody two shoes' of us if you like. Kai would wreak havoc, while I would try to keep the people who Kai had annoyed so much, calm. Easier said then done my friends. One time, Kai had stolen something, I'm still not sure what it was, but anyway, the man who he stolen off of was furious and because he was talking so much, Kai gave him a black eye. Resisting the urge to kill him myself, I reasoned with the man and we came to an agreement that Kai would do the washing up at his restaurant for a week.  
  
"Around the Abbey, we were very careful. There was something, though we couldn't put our fingers on it. It was strange, the other students there seemed to have no emotion. It confused me, but Kai just sneered at them and tried to get them to fight him before I intercepted them.  
  
" There was once when a guard took him away. It was about the second or third day in. We were still clueless to the whole Abbey operation. Anyway, he was dragged away, and I was put in a small cell.  
  
"I sat there and heard screams and shouts from the room he was dragged off to. I was worried about him. I knew he always made trouble, but this time, I knew it was different. I finally broke out of the cell I was so kindly given and raced down to the room I mentioned before. I opened it to find Kai standing in the middle of the room with about 8 people laying around him on the ground unconscious. When he turned to look at me, his eyes were a fiery red and he had multiple cuts and bruises marring his body. He had a faint glow about him and that was when I first noticed that he had done all this. He had been screaming at first, he later told me, but within a couple of minuets of being chained, he had broken free and beaten the **** out of them.  
  
"After that, I was fearful of him. I backed away as he looked at me with hunger in his eyes. 'Now you know what I am capable of Cain. You would be wise to stay away. Later, you will understand why.' He had told me. The way Kai acted scared me to the bones. I had never seen him so angry before, that's the exact moment Voltaire came in. He was clapping, obviously amused by Kai's and my own behaviour. Kai hissed, and then it all became blank. For that part, you will need to ask him your selves." Cain looked around the group of mismatches and announced in a clear voice, "Well, I for one, am hungry. Let's all go to my place and we will go get your friend from the wood on the way, then we'll all eat some pizza (AN: PIZZA!!!! YAY!!!!) Let's go"  
  
"PIZZA!!! Me and Max will have garlic, pepperoni, anchovies, cheese, tomato, olives, pineapple, ham, bacon, hotdogs.." Trust Tyson to be there. Max looked at him as if he were crazy  
  
"Anchovies? YUK!" He turned away as if he were gonna barf. With that, the group followed Cain to his house, where he could continue his story.  
  
YAY short but sweet :) R&R children, and thanx to all those who have already sorry again about the lateness of the chappy 


	12. EXPLAINATION AND PIZZA

AN EXPLAINATION AND PIZZA  
  
Disclaimer: Is Kai nice? Is Kenny stupid? Is Max depressed? Didn't think so, when that happens, I'll finally own Beyblade, until then.I'll keep dreaming!  
  
For now, Cain and Russet had made a temporary truce, and were over in a corner of Cain's house discussing things quietly. The morphers and Bladebreakers had made themselves comfy in Cain's living room, and had settled down to eat their pizza. The room was a dark blue and had black leather sofas and armchairs surrounding an open fireplace. The carpet was a soft milky white, and there was a small rug by the fire where a German shepherd was currently sitting.  
  
Max and Tyson weren't talking because they were to busy stuffing their faces with pizza, Ray and Shina were talking about how concerned about Kai they were, and their past, and things like that, Ayla and Kia were cheerily talking about some unknown thing and were laughing every 2 seconds. The atmosphere was very relaxed.  
  
Once they had all finished their pizzas, and had gathered around the fireplace, Russet started up the story once more.  
  
"I had heard the screaming, but chose to bloke it out, soon as every student went through the same thing. The thing that caught my interest though, was that the screams turned from one of a young boy, to several of men'' voices. Of course I was confused.  
  
"As I walked casually down to where I heard the sounds coming from, I saw Cain here walking hesitantly towards the same destination as me. I didn't know him at the time, and decided to keep to the shadows.  
  
"He had opened the door and gasped at the sight. I wondered what in hell could have made such a person as he to gasp like that. I crept forwards and looked inside myself, without revealing my position to the other boy.  
  
"Like Cain had said, it was all a bloody mess, guards every where, and the boy in the middle. His eyes were blood red and to me, he looked like a demon. I ran away, back down to my room, and waited shivering on my bed." As Russet finished his part, Cain looked up and continued.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Well well well. What do we have here? 2 of the new students. Only 1 was meant to be here, and the other was supposed to be starting his 'training'" Voltaire sneered. Kai's red eyes were turned a sudden ice blue as he glared at his 'grandfather'  
  
"Humph" he snorted. As he turned away from the disgusting sight of his relative, Kai saw to men approach Cain and knock him out before he had a chance to protest.  
  
"Well, I see that you're stronger than all our students here Kai. Care for a place at my side? Together grandson, we shall rule the world."  
  
"By the time we get to rule the world, you'll be dead from old age, anyway, unlike the rest of this sad little place you have the guts to call an abbey, I will not bow down and become your puppet, I know the sort of things you do Voltaire." Kai practically spat out the name.  
  
"Fine then young Kai, I will force you to see what we are capable of, I will show you that I am no old man, and that you are a weak little boy." With a malicious grin on his face he spun his cloak (AN: what a stupid description) and left the room with a stunned looking boy.  
  
~*~End flashback~*~  
  
"When I woke up," Cain continued "I was gagged, with my hands tied to my sides and my legs bound together. I was in a room with a guard either side of me. I was facing a window in the middle of a wall. Looking into the other room, I could see Russet, though I didn't know him, in the shadows of the wall, where no one noticed him. Kai was standing, severely beaten up in the middle of the room.  
  
"The speakers turned on, and a voice came through.  
  
"'Well, Kai. Here is my revenge. 3 weeks into my program and you have improved, but the final test is here. You love your friend don't you Kai.' Kai kept his gaze on the ground. I didn't know what they had done to him in the 3 weeks."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Don't tell me you slept for 3 weeks. You can't of. And Kai wouldn't just keep his eyes on the ground. What's up with you Cain?" Tyson bellowed. He had a look of pure confusion. (AN: I can't believe that Tyson actually pointed that out!)  
  
"Sit down Tyson, If you wait he might explain it." Max tried to reason with his friend.  
  
"Max is right, If you sit down, I will explain it." Cain sighed exasperatedly. "OK Tyson. 1. I don't know how long I slept, they had drugged me, remember? 2. Kai had something done to him, and 3. Nothing is up with me, it's you and your big mouth.  
  
"As I was saying, Voltaire had started to speak again. 'Now Kai, in the other room, Cain can see what you're doing right now. Go on, take a look.' Kai did as he was told and looked up straight at me. I suppressed a shudder. He had bruises all over his face, and his eyes, which were once lively and red, were a dull grey, they looked dead. I think he looked at me without seeing me.  
  
"'OK Kai your friend is depending on you now. You can save him, but first you must defeat all these people.' Kai looked around him. There were at least 50 people there. His eyes turned back to me, but now acknowledging that I was there. Seeing the pitiful state I was in, brought fire once more to his eyes. If I wasn't tied down, I would have leapt for joy.  
  
"It was 1 of the guards to make a first move, he jumped in front of Kai, only to receive a kick in the side of the head. He stumbled back dazed, while 3 other guards flew at the boy. He let out a yelp as 1 grazed his side with a knife. Ignoring the fresh wound, he took the attacker by the wrist and flipped him over. He landed on his back, paralysed. Kai took the knife of the man and shredded many other guards with it.  
  
"The whole time, it was his eyes that mesmerised me. His features were betraying him, he looked like he was actually enjoying himself. He tuned and attacked someone. As he turned, 2 other guards grabbed his arms and stood him between them.  
"'Kai, I though you were better then this.' Voltaire mocked over the speakers. 'Now you will die pitifully, like your mother and father' Kai started to growl. His eyes grew wild, and the guards suddenly jumped back. It wasn't the growling or the eyes that had scared them, but the black lizard tail that was swishing back and forth between Kai's legs. In addition to this, 2 new black horns decorated Kai's blooded mass of hair.  
  
"Stepping forward, he fell to his knees in agony. 2 lumps formed on his back, slowly growing larger. He screamed in pain as the lumps tore his skin apart and the blood flowed freely from the flaps of flesh. The bones that had sliced threw his body opened out to reveal glistening wings. The skin flaps a see threw black, while his the fingers that held the skin together was a pitch-black colour.  
  
"Kai was panting with the effort. He was a demon. I sat there shocked. It was the scariest thing in all my life. A full sized demon now stood just a glass window away. His claws grew and I shrank more and more into my chair. To say that every one was petrified would be an understatement. The guards opened their mouths to scream, but nothing came out." Cain had gone a pale white as he remembered. The rest of the group took sympathy and turned to Russet instead, as Cain had managed to go off into his little world.  
  
"I has covered my eyes. It seemed that the demon had gone on a killing spree. He ripped everything in sight to shreds. He tore then apart as though they were nothing, and to him, they weren't. His moves were strong and fluid, and he didn't miss a beat, like a dance, he kept in step.  
  
"When I finally opened my eyes, Kai was sitting in the middle of the gore. He was hugging his knees to his chest. And his tail was flicking back and forth agitatedly. I realised that he was crying. I sat transfixed. The black demon slowly got up and walked to the glass wall. He smashed his fist threw it and slashed the ropes off of Cain.  
  
"His gaze found my hiding place and he proceeded to stand in front of me. 'Are you OK?' He asked me. I was too stunned to answer, and instead I just shivered. He sighed and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. His body was hot. Not as in beautiful, but to touch, it was warm. (AN: This could be yaoi, you decide) The heat made me fall off to sleep, and the last thing I saw was that he had picked Cain up too."  
  
"What I don't understand is that you guys were scared, but you could morph, and doesn't that mean he saved you, what's so bad about Kai and Cain?" Max asked as Tyson bobbed his head in agreement. They looked a right pair, Tyson was leaning over Max's shoulder, and both looked really confused.  
  
"We have to clear some things up first. OK?" Russet told them.  
  
Ray had unconsciously started to morph, and his tail swished from side to side and his ears flicked, he wanted to hear more, but he understood his friend's problem. Taking lead, he told the others to all go to bed, as Cain had found them each a sleeping bag and quilts and pillows and all that. For the night, they all settled down to sleep, with Tyson's snoring of course.  
  
YAY!!!! Another chappie done! Cookies and plushies for all hu review. Hope that was okay for ya. I wasn't to sure if it was to fantasy or whatever, so I came up with this anyways. R&R children, you no the button! See ya next time 


End file.
